


To Be Brave

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clowns, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of other things found in a haunted house, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, chainsaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: Rey Niima finds herself going through a haunted house with her not friend, and secret crush, Ben Solo. Why she thought that was a good idea in the first place she had no idea. ItwasHalloween so she might as well try to be brave.She had many fears, but she was going to have to face the one fear she held above even that of clowns.For TWD Fall Fic Exchange. For darthcarol.





	To Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthcarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcarol/gifts).



> Prompt: Smut and fluff please! I would like a story where Ben and Rey have the same circle of friends but never talk, and Rey think he doesn't like her. And she end up bumping on the haunted house and thriving together.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for her amazing help and wonderful commentary.

Why did she agree to this? Sure, going to a haunted house seemed like a wonderful idea at the time, the time being half drunk on spiked cider at Poe’s house. Rey knew the only real reason she had agreed was because it was Ben Solo who suggested it.

Benjamin Organa-Solo, son of Han and Leia Organa-Solo, a brilliant and talented man who had been a nerdy and quiet boy. One whom Rey had loved since the moment he held out his hand to help her up from the mud, the same boy who she had followed around like a lost pup for years, the one who started distancing himself from her in high school.

They weren’t really friends. They had been thick as thieves at one point in their lives, but that had all changed. Now he barely looked her way, let alone spoke to her. They were always together, they had the same group of friends after all. It became normal to watch him from her peripheral, she did not want to be caught staring.

One day, out of the blue, he had just stopped talking to her. Now when he did, he always wore a frown and a chilling stare. She had wanted to ask him what she had done, but something always got in the way whenever she mustered up the courage to ask. One of their friends, a random stranger, something , anything, always came by just as she was opening her lips to ask him that burning question.

She cursed her traitorous heart for still harboring feelings for him after all these years. Through high school, college and now as she worked at his Uncle Chewie’s garage, still her heart yearned for him. Why had she been a fool and fallen in love with the giant idiot? Why could she never see reason and let him go? She never could find an answer.

So when she had been halfway to drunk and Ben had suggested they go to a haunted house, she had been more than willing to go. Now they all stood together waiting in line and Rey felt her courage starting to waver.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Poe offered, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Rey turned to thank him, but was interrupted but _his_ voice.

“Yes, up until she sees a clown.”

Rey’s gaze halted and whipped towards Ben. He knew she was terrified of the painted beings. They were terrifying and he had no right to judge her.

“Says the _man_ who whimpers at the sound of a chainsaw,” Rey shot back, stepping towards him and pressing her pointer finger into his chest.

“Oi! Those things are dangerous, even without a chain!” He growled back, stepping closer, arms waving through the air.

“Now, now, can’t you two get along for five minutes?” Hux frowned, his arms crossing over his chest.

“They never get along. It’s a fact of the universe,” Rose replied, as if reminding Hux of some universal truth. It might as well be at this point.

“They could do to be a little less pissy in public though,” Finn offered.

“Eh, if it gets to be too much we’ll just all pretend we don’t know them,” Poe agreed.

“You know we’re both right here!” Ben scowled at their group of friends.

Oh, how she missed his smile. That smile could light up a room. Rey sometimes saw hints, very tiny hints of the smile that used to come easily to Ben’s face, ghosts of better times. Yet whenever she turned to double check her peripheral vision was not lying to her, his smile vanished. Just like a ghost when a camera turned in their direction, she knew it had been there, but it was gone.

“Oh, we know,” Poe groaned.

“You make it clear with all the yelling,” Finn clarified, waving his hands between them.

“And glaring,” Rose added.

“You two should just shag and get it over with,” Hux smirked, his gaze focusing on Ben.

Rey turned to face Ben, her mouth agape. He did not break Hux’s stare, not even while ripping her heart apart, like he always did. “As if we’d ever be caught in bed together.”

Why did she agree to do this again? Right; alcohol and poor life choices.

The line continued moving, Rey fell into silence. The group seemed to sense her sudden shift in mood and fell quiet right along with her. She wanted to move from Ben’s side, but that felt like giving in, so she stayed there beside him. His presence hurt after his words. The idea of his triumphant smirk at her retreat hurt her even more.

If wishes were kisses she would have all of Ben’s. Sadly, wishes were decidedly not kisses, they were just ideas, hopes sent up to a being who ignored them, hers most of all. Halloween was not the holiday for wishes or miracles anyway. Halloween was for dressing up and being someone else.

With that thought, Rey decided she would be someone else this Halloween. She would be the brave girl, the one who finally asked Ben what had gone wrong and why he no longer liked her at all. She would be brave for Halloween, so long as there were not an overabundance of clowns.

So lost in her musing, Rey realized too late what was happening. They had all signed waivers before they were allowed into the line of course. Hux had been the one to suggest this place, had said it had rave reviews. Now she could see why.

The attendants only allowed people into the haunted house in pairs. Pairs. Her and Ben were in the front of their group, standing next to each other. They were the next pair in line.

Rey turned to her friend, a desperate plea on her lips, one that died a terrible death at the sight of her friends all paired off. Finn and Poe were gesturing to each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes and hands. There was no time to attempt to subtly butt in to beg for a switch in partners from them. Rose and Hux were behind them, looking pointedly anywhere, but towards her. Hux had planned this, and Rose, well, she was going along with it.

So her friends we’re leaving them to be miserable, scared shitless together and miserable. Great. That was just what she needed, more time with the man who wanted nothing to do with her.

Rey shook her head, she was going to be brave. This was her chance to do it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ben and tossed him what she hoped was a winning smile.

“Looks like we’re up, Solo.”

“Don’t worry, Niima, I won’t let the clowns eat you.”

While Rey would never regret watching Stephen King’s “It” with Ben as a child, she found she could be annoyed he knew her so well. He had held her hand throughout the movie and promised he would never let anything hurt her. Who was supposed to protect her from him then?

_No, none of that. I am brave. Tonight I will face my fears._

The man in front of them, dressed as the grim reaper, held a measuring tape in his hands. “Hmm. Looks like we’ll need an extra large coffin for this one. Perhaps we’ll make it extra wide so you two can share it?”

Rey fought the shiver racing down her spine. He was intimidating, this grim reaper. His voice was booming, while still maintaining a quiet quality. If she were not being brave, she might have been a little scared.

“No need. We won’t need to share. I have no intention of dying in there,” Ben snapped.

“Ah, so you’ll keep your little girlfriend safe.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Ben hissed.

_Yes, because Halloween is not about miracles._ Rey reminded herself. Ben could be who ever he wanted.

“Yeah, I would not be caught dead dating him,” she added. If he could say such things, so could she.

“We shall see about that then. Enjoy your time, I fear it’s running out,” the man whispered, unhooking the chain and waving them inside.

Rey stepped forward, Ben at her side. It was just a haunted house, how bad could it be?

 

* * *

 

Why did she ask questions to which she did not want the answer? Perhaps she was a masochist. Walking around, trying to be brave next to the man she loved while he pretty much continued to ignore her, sounded masochistic to her. If she were the masochist, then Ben was definitely a sadist.

The first few rooms were not too bad. The first room was easy even. An insane asylum with creepy, but scantily clad nurses, doctors wielding tools covered in blood; overused tropes, nothing to get more than a shiver. Creepy, but not at all terrifying.

The second, well, the second was just a maze with people grabbing at her and Ben, screaming and jumping out. Sure she was startled, she had even let out a few squeaks, of protest only. She was _not_ scared. One had even tried dragging her off. Then Ben had shocked the would-be fear right out of her. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ben Solo was a towering man at six foot two, no tiny actor in a fish man suit stood a chance. He literally dragged her back to his side and continued forward, the hand on her wrist dropping its hold on her.

She had intended to thank him, but another monster popping out in front of them turned her words of thanks into a yelp of surprise. Again, she was not yet scared. She had forgotten to thank him by the time they had exited the maze.

The third room led to what looked to be an outdoor scene. The trees looked real enough, and the fog machine had to be running at full blast. Probably several actually. The other end of the room had a staircase. Ben had continued forward, straight ahead and Rey pulled him back to avoid stepping on the poor idiot just off to the side of the path.

Ben had turned to her and she simply pointed. He followed the path of her finger and muttered a simple “sorry” to the poor guy. Ben did have rather large feet, so he could either break character or scare them and risk being stomped on. That room was a total let down.

After they had passed, the actors had begun climbing up out of graves. The zombie gambit was already up though, seeing a zombie mouth ‘no problem’ did little to raise terror to the fore.

That all changed the minute they were up the stairs, or, their heads were. The shambling zombies were moaning and coming closer, but Rey had no desire to keep going. One look at the glowing splatters of paint and Rey knew. There were clowns ahead. She would rather deal with the polite zombies, thank you very much.

Rey turned to do just that when Ben grabbed hold of her hand. “Come on Niima. You’ll be fine. I promised nothing will hurt you. Now, move your ass.”

Ben had, he had remembered? Well, sure he remembered she was terrified of clowns, but his promise?

Rey followed his lead, as she always followed him. This was Halloween though, and Rey was brave. Following him she could do, silently was not an option. Oh, and they had fun house mirrors. Of course they had freaking fun house mirrors. She would ignore the evil mirror.

“So, who’s going to keep me safe from you?” Rey demanded, trying to keep pace with his much longer limbs. He was practically jogging.

“What? The hell are you talking about Niima?” Ben did not turn to face her, no, he kept them moving forward.

“You know exactly what I’m on about! You’ve been ignoring me for bloody years, Ben! Acting as if I’m some horrible annoyance to you. Like it’s a chore to be around me?”

While it was not the way she had practiced asking the question, the results she could possibly live with.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. “Now? You want to do this right now? In the middle of the fun house section, Rey? Really!”

Her name, he had said her name. How many years had it been since he had said it? Rey felt her body shiver. She watched, completely fascinated as his eyes narrowed and then melted with concern.

“This is not the place for this conversation.”

“I think it’s a perfect time fo-”

“Ah hahahahahaha!” The shrieking, insane laugh from what Rey knew in her soul to be a clown, echoed right behind her.

She should not turn around. She should just keep moving, except her feet seemed to be stuck. “Ben?” She whispered.

Ben’s gaze moved from hers and his eyes widened when he landed on something which was totally not at all a creepy killer clown come to eat her soul. Nope, not at all. At the same time as Ben began trying to pull her forward, a sticky hand gripped her own wrist.

Another burst of insane laughter exploded right next to her ear. _Okay, what was one clown?_ She could handle one clown. Ben was right there. He could beat up this guy with his eyes closed and both arms tied behind his back.

“Let go of me, Chuckles.”

More laughter spilled out of the clowns gaping mouth and Rey turned and smacked him. “I said, let go!”

The clown backed up, and then froze on the spot. “You heard the lady. I won’t ask nicely.”

Rey leaned back against Ben. His body was warm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This was nice, except for the evil killer clown, the fun house mirrors, and horrific neon paint job. Being brave had won her this moment. Rey began to wonder what else she could get by being brave.

Then the clown stopped looking so scared. There was only one reason, her mind clicked the moment just before the room filled with haunting laughter. It echoed around them. Rey turned to look to Ben, and she had seen at least three more clowns closing in on them.

“Time to run?” she whispered to him.

“Time to run,” he answered her. He spun on his heels, arm still around her and the race was on.

Heavy footsteps mixed with the ambient music of the circus and the laughter, laughter which grew ever louder and more insane with each pounding footstep they took.

Ben’s large hand was wrapped around her own petite one, his grip firm, his palm warm, but slick with sweat. Rey clenched his hand tighter as they continued to dodge and weave the clown army from hell. Her heart was pounding, and it was not just from fear for her body and soul. Though, at the moment, that was very much at the forefront of her mind.

The fun house was also narrowing, and Rey feared that the entire floor was about to be dedicated to clowns. As the walls and evil mirrors closed in on them, the path ahead twisted, only to turn from an open gallery of mirrors to yet another maze of death.

“Fuck! We can’t run anymore. Hold tight, Niima,” Ben ordered, he pulled her closer as his pace slowed, “Wrap an arm around me. I’m not letting them drag you off.”

Rey did as Ben ordered, though he could have been nicer. Then again, his level of politeness was irrelevant when one considered the clowns at her back, and the many sure to be ahead of them. Rey buried her face into his back and took a few calming breaths. She cursed the clowns coming to eat them. If not for them, she could- well, she could do a lot more that this.

“Okay, but go faster. I hear them getting closer, Ben. Please,” she hated how her voice trembled. They were just people in masks, costumes and make-up. They were not really clowns come to kill her, at least with his musky male scent filling her mind, she could remember that fact.

Ben picked up their pace, and Rey heard the obnoxiously large-shoed evils coming closer. At least this way they could only come one at a time. As they continued their steady pace through the twists and turns, Rey kept her face firmly against Ben’s back. It was not nearly so terrifying when she could not see. If not for the creepy carnival music, the insane laughter, and the instinct to _flee_ she could have forgotten the very real threat to her life.

“Rey, I think we’re getting close to the exit of the maze,” Ben whispered, his voice strong and sure. His grip tightened on her hand. Butterflies exploded in her chest.

He was going to do it. He was going to get them out of this hell hole. “Do not tease me, Ben,” she shot back.

“But it’s a fun house, Rey, we should have fun!” And for one sweet moment, she relished his teasing. It brought her back to better days, when that was common, when there was no bite to his words.

“Rey, I-”

Her shrill, deathly scream interrupted whatever else he was going to say.

Something had grabbed her shoulder, roughly pulling her to the side. She had barely managed to hold onto Ben’s hand. Her arm wrapped around his waist fisted into his shirt in the vain hope it would be enough. She stumbled to the side, and her grip on the cloth was lost. Her hand, slick with sweat, slipped from his grasp.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. She was going to die. She would die here and never get the chance to tell Ben she loved him.

“Ben! Help Me!”

Her center of balance shifted and she was careening towards the ground. She landed with a heavy thud. Rey felt her left ankle cry out in protest from the way she landed on it. Pain shot up her leg and into her brain. Another scream was torn from her lips.

Rey heard the heavy footfalls of her crush stop. Then in a tone she had never heard from him before, he growled, “Let go of her you son of a bitch!”

He had never sounded so angry before, so fueled with rage, and a hint of desperation. Rey’s eyes flew open. Before her was Ben, coming closer. His eyes burned with hatred. They were not directed at her, but the entity behind her, the one whose cold, clammy grasp had dug into her shoulder, hard enough to make her wince and cry out in pain. His fists shook at his side. Ben looked ready to swing.

Rey scrambled to find purchase and get herself back into an upright position instead of being dragged along the ground. Trying to put weight onto her left leg only caused the pain in her ankle to flare up. She had probably sprained it.

Rey watched his gaze shift to her at her scream. The anger was still there, but now concern and fear showed on his gaze. As if a switch had been flipped, Ben was no longer slowly stalking towards them. Now he was running. He stood over her and she watched as she gripped the clown by his blue, fluffy collar.

“Unhand her now, or I’ll tear your fucking arm off,” the raw, protective anger caressed her ears, and she felt slick pool in her jeans. His biceps were bulging, attempting to escaped their plaid prison. Her mouth watered at the display of pure male dominance before her. She whimpered, wanting nothing more than to submit to this powerful male protector.

The clown had taken one long look into Ben’s eyes and released his grip from her shoulder and arm. It let out a pathetic laugh and held up its hands.

Ben continued to stare it down. “Touch her again and I’m going to start throwing punches!”

Ben turned his gaze to her once more. Rey barely managed to keep the gasp her body wished to utter inside her. She did inhale sharply as he bent down towards her. His scent filled her nose once more, soothing her fear. Adrenaline faded away, the pain in her ankle intensified.

Rey closed her eyes due to the sudden influx of pain. “Rey? What is it?”

“It hurts!” She wailed, so much for being brave.

She dared not open her eyes to see either his face contorted in laughter or disappointment. Then Ben’s hand fell to her cheek and her eyes flew open. The tender concern he was showing her took her breath away. There was still a rage boiling just under the surface, but Ben was looking at her as if she were the most important thing in the whole world.

“Rey, where does it hurt?” his voice dropped so low.

She released a moan, it should be illegal for his voice to be so low and filled with tender passion. “M-my ankle,” she lowered her head in, trying desperately to hide the flush his words had caused.

“Can you stand, little light?”

_Did he just? No, I must have misheard, s_ he thought, her head shooting back up to gaze at him in disbelief. Had he really called her ‘little light’ like when they were younger?

The rage boiling in his gaze burned into an entirely different heat, one that caused slick to pool between her thighs. She shook her head, words escaping her.

Ben sprung into action, his arms wrapping around her. She practically purred as he embraced her. He was not embracing her however, he was pulling her closer, sure, but also he was rising up. Ben was cradling her in his arms.

Standing once more, he turned his back on the clown. “Come on, little light. Let’s get you out of here and see to that ankle.”

Rey could only nod, and bury her face into the crook of his neck. She dared peek her eyes over Ben’s shoulder and saw the clown standing a few feet away. Frozen. Remembering she was now brave, she stuck her tongue out at the horrifying creature. Yes, being in Ben’s arms, carried like a bride, certainly helped her feel brave.

Rey did not look the gift horse in the mouth this time. She wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and nuzzled her face closer to his scent. She could analyze it all she wanted now. It was much safer than trying to analyze his actions and words at least, let alone his intentions.

He smelled of sandalwood and musk. Male, clean, and strong. The musk was new, but there was a scent she recognized, one that just reminded her of happier times. Ben Solo smelled like coming home. He was her home once. Her foster father was not a pleasant person. Ben and his parent’s house was more her home than the shabby duplex she and her foster father lived in.

She hummed with pleasure and tried to subtly rub her face closer. If this was the only time the man she had loved since childhood would be this close, she was going to enjoy every moment.

“Rey, can you please stop that?”

At least until Ben opened his mouth.

Rey frowned into his neck, not wanting to look into his eyes. He just ran so hot and cold. Talk about mixed signals. With a frustrated sigh, she grumbled her answer, secretly enjoying the way her lips brushed against his skin, “No.”

She felt Ben shudder, his whole body shaking for a moment. It had started from his back, and ended with the tips of his fingers vibrating. “Please, little light? Just- Fuck!” Ben groaned.

“Don’t want to stop,” she spoke against his neck. She flicked her tongue to wet her dry lips, and felt her tongue graze his flesh, tasted the salt on his skin.

“Mmm, please, Rey,” Ben whimpered, another shudder wracking his body, this one doubling in length.

“Why?” She considered this payback for all the years he spent ignoring her. _Try ignoring me now._

“Don’t ask me that,” he sounded like he was in pain,. straining to get the words to come out.

This brought a smile to her lips. “Why?”

Ben shifted her in his arms and she felt the muscles in his shoulders and back ripple under her touch. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps,” she sang.

Ben’s grip on her tightened, pressing her tighter against his chest. His fingers dug into her left arm, and leg. “Please,” he pleaded.

With that one trembling word, Rey felt a magnetic pull to look towards him. She did and saw his eyes no longer filled with concern. That simmering heat she had seen before had increased to an inferno, no longer honey brown, they had darkened to chocolate. His pupils dilated. His cheeks were flushed. She knew it was not from the strain of carrying her. Ben could bench press a lot more than her tiny frame held.

Rey eyes widened. “Ben?”

“Later. Not the place. Just, please let me get you out of here. We’ll talk after. I promise,” he swore. His dark eyes bore down on her and she shivered.

Rey nodded, her lips suddenly dry again. Her tongue darted out to lick them and she watched, entranced, as his gaze drifted to her lips. His mouth dropped open, forming a small ‘o’. Ben let loose a growl and Rey felt herself being lifted closer.

“Damn it, Hux. How many fucking floors is this place?” Ben hissed, ripping his gaze from her.

Rey felt the smile tugging at her lips. Giving into the urge, she smiled against his neck. The fun house section of the haunted house was not nearly as terrifying at all.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the haunted house was fairly standard. Having passed her only true fear, Rey had watched from her perch in Ben’s arms. The people who ran the haunted house had done well. The atmosphere would have been creepy, only she was finally in Ben’s arms and Rey could feel nothing but joy.

Ben had stared down everything that even came close. He was radiating an aura of ‘fuck off’ around them. He was also practically jogging towards the end of the fourth floor. For a solid thirty minutes she was in his arms, and nothing was going to bring her down.

When they reached the end of the haunted house, there was a lone attendant. He was wearing a blue plaid button up and dark blue jeans. He looked completely normal. Rey frowned, knowing soon enough she and Ben would be waiting in the parking lot for their friends. She and Ben would part ways, and this would all be over.

She hoped he would keep his promise to talk. “So, I guess that’s it.”

“You did it, Niima, you survived the clowns.”

_So it’s back to last names again?_ Rey did nothing to hide her displeasure.

Ben’s lips quivered a bit, and he leaned towards her. Her heartbeat sped up in response to his nearing face, lips so close she could try and kiss him with little effort. “Don’t worry, Niima. I haven’t forgotten my promise. We’ll talk later.”

Then the world tipped on its access as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head, those soft, pink lips of his lingering on her skin. Platonic, that kiss was not, most likely.

The attendant cleared his throat, “So, you guys made it. I heard over the radio to look out for a giant on a rampage, one who threatened to punch out anyone who hurt his girl more.”

They both turned to him. Rey blushed, and wanted to correct him. She and Ben were not dating, much to her chagrin. Ben’s words cut her off, “Yeah, well, when some asshole might have broken her ankle, I was not feeling particularly generous.”

The man’s eyes widened. “We have medical staff on standby if you need someone to check.”

“No need. I’ll check it when we get out of here. I’ll take her to a hospital if need be. My uncle’s a doctor.” Ben pulled her closer. Her head fit into the crook of his neck perfectly.

Resting her head against him felt natural, right even. She knew his Uncle Luke was no longer practicing. Ben had become rigid, leveling a glare at the attendant before them. Rey hid her smile into his neck. His over protective nature was doing wonders for her libido.

“Oh, sure, man. So, anyways, you guys both made it to the end, so I guess you get your hundred bucks.” He shrugged, and typed something into the register by his side.

_Wait, what?_ Rey peeked out from her protective Ben Solo cocoon and watched the man pull out a one hundred dollar bill. “What’s this for?”

“Didn’t you read the waiver? If you get to the end, you get double what you paid. You guys are the first to get through the entire house. Most people lose in either the fun house maze, or the psychopath’s bedroom.”

Rey shrugged. “What do you mean lose?”

“Why does no one read the waivers?” He groaned, “Listen, the actors can drag you away, touch you, lead you into dead ends where you get trapped. Everywhere, save the first floor, is filled with traps.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “So, we won?”

“Yeah, when your boyfriend made Regi damn near piss his pants, it was kind of obvious you would get to the end. You would have lost the money if he had caused serious bodily harm,” the attendant just waved the hundred dollar bill at Ben. “No one wanted to test him on that though. You’re man’s a bit of a monster.”

Rey giggled. “He can be.”

“Hey, I saved you,” Ben frowned, grabbing the bill and handing it to her.

Rey folded up the crisp hundred and slid it into her bra. It was safer there than her pocket at least. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Ben’s lips formed into a pout and Rey resisted the urge to kiss him. “Fine, you can thank me later. After we get that ankle checked out.”

“Whatever,” Rey snuggled back into him and closed her eyes.

“Okay, well, have a good night. The elevator at the end of the room will take you down to the entrance.”

Rey felt Ben turn and begin walking to the far side of the room. Then she heard it, that pulling sound of someone starting a lawn mower, except when the engine roared to life, it was no lawn mower. No one would be using a lawn mower at eleven at night. Rey realized what this was when she felt Ben freeze in her arms.

“Move your ass!” Rey screamed into Ben’s ear, to take a page out of his own book.

He winced in pain, but her scream must have rebooted his system. He bolted towards the elevator doors. Rey flung out her hand and pressed the button. Her head whipped back towards the only other soul in the room and saw the attendant coming towards them.

He was taking slow, but sure steps. His shaggy hair covering his eyes, a menacing aura surrounded him. Rey gripped Ben with both her arms and whispered in his ear.

“If we don’t make it-”

“I love you! I’ve always been in love with you, Rey,” Ben declared, and when she turned to face him he was staring at her.

His eyes danced with so many emotions she could scarcely name them all. Hope, fear, regret, but above all, something that stole the very air from her lungs. _Love._

Rey was about to reply to his declaration when the man revved the chainsaw, his pace speeding up. She turned to the man, and in this moment, she felt as if she were the embodiment of bravery.

“Do you fucking mind? We’re having a moment here. I will take that chainsaw from you and use it on your dick!”

The intensity of her words should have stunned her. Then again, years of feeling like her attraction, her feelings towards Benjamin Solo was always one side, was making her quite daring. In fact, she half suspected that she might have been able to take the man with the chainsaw, injured as she was.

She stared the man down as she heard the second most amazing sound of her life, the ding of the elevator. Ben was in the elevator before the doors had fully opened. She turned her head and glanced down to see him furiously and repeatedly mauling the close doors button.

As the doors began closing, Rey lifted her hand and gave the attendant the middle finger. Her tongue, once more coming out to mock one of the haunted house’s actors. She should have thanked the man. He was only doing his job and what a job he had done. She was being brave, not thankful.

She could hear Ben’s heartbeat where her head rested. Warmth spread through her, as well as adrenaline. As the floors ticked down on the counter, Rey turned to Ben. His cheeks were flushed. Plush, pink lips open while he was gasping in air. His raven hair was a mess, no longer perfectly in place as it was nearly an hour prior. His eyes, so wide Rey feared they might pop out of his head, were dilated so much she could barely see the honey brown color she loved so much.

In this moment, Ben Solo was more handsome than she had ever seen. She stretched her hand up towards his cheek, turning his gaze towards her, a bubble of laughter threatening to burst. “Looks like they almost got you at the end there, Solo.”

Ben’s lips were pulled down into a frown. His gaze turned towards her, but it softened after a moment. “Yeah, well, that was pretty clever of them, chasing us down with a chainsaw after we thought it was over.”

Rey continued laughing, her head buried into his chest. “I wonder if anyone else will make it through to the end.”

“Rose might. She’s a demon when pissed off. She’ll protect Hux,” Ben answered, and when the doors opened, Rey wondered why he did not immediately get off. She turned to look at what he was doing when she felt him squat a little to hit all the floor buttons.

As Ben was walking them out of the elevator, she rolled her eyes, “Really, Ben? I doubt he’ll be coming after us.”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Let’s get you home so I can look at your ankle,” Ben’s lips curved into a soft smile, “and talk about things.”

Feeling high on his declaration, Rey decided to tease him. “I don’t know. I think you said pretty much all I needed to hear when you were irrationally terrified we were about to die.”

The attendant manning the entrance opened the door for them and Rey shivered when the brisk autumn air hit her. Ben walked through the parking lot towards where they had all parked hours earlier. “Rey, let me just get you home and we’ll talk. I promise.”

Rey felt her heartbeat increase, and she stared up at Ben, fear and hope fighting within her for dominance. “Fine,” she bit out.

“Shh. None of that. It will be fine, Rey, nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. Just let me take care of you, please.”

Rey frowned. “Oh, but I don’t have that much as far as medical supplies at my place.”

“Then we’ll just go to mine.”

Rey flushed because Ben lived alone. Going to his house alone was either going to end one of two ways: with her calling a cab home and crying, or her in his bed. She hoped for the latter. It was Halloween, and she was brave. She would take the chance given to her.

Nodding her head, she watched as Ben walked to the side of his car and gently set her down. He kept one arm around her waist as he unlocked the car. He leaned closer to her and she would swear until her dying day that he had smelled her hair. He opened the door, then lifted her once more.

“I’m not an invalid. I think I can manage to get into the car on my own.”

“Shh,” Ben sat her down in the seat and reached for the seat belt.

Rey slapped his hands away. “Stop that. My upper body is uninjured I can take care of the seat belt at least!”

Ben held his hands up in surrender, and Rey almost caved to the puppy dog eyes and trembling pout he was giving her. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Oh no, you do not get to try and act all cute, Solo! Stop it and take me home!” Rey’s eyes widened when the meaning of her words caught up to her Deciding to ignore the tension that suddenly clung to the air, she searched for a distraction. She groaned when she realized her phone was in Hux’s car.

“Fine.”

Ben had stomped rather adorably around the car and yanked open the door. He threw himself into the seat. Rey rolled her eyes and lifted the corner of her lips into a smirk. “I left my phone and purse in Hux’s car. Can I borrow yours?”

Ben looked over towards her and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it over. “No snooping, Niima.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Rey searched through his contacts, looking for Rose. Finding her, she sent her a text.

 

> **Ben Solo**
> 
> Hey, this is Rey. So I messed up my ankle and Ben’s taking me to his place to get it fixed up. I’ll have Ben drop me off back at the apartment later. Unless I need to go to the hospital.

Rey handed Ben back her phone and buckled her seat belt. She kept her eyes forward, the tension once more swirling back to the forefront of her attention. She avoided looking at Ben, even when he reached a hand over and placed it over the one resting on her thigh. This was going to be a long car ride.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Ben’s house was both entirely too long, and far too short. While her hand was warm, Rey continued to shiver the entire drive ho- to Ben’s. This had Ben blasting the heat in his car. Now she was a sweaty mess, and she could still feel the phantom pressure of his hand even as she opened the car door.

The rush of night air did little to cool the fire raging inside her. At least the chill was helping her overheated body cool to a much more manageable level. Rey attempted to get herself out of the car. No sooner had she placed her right foot onto the pavement of his driveway, Ben was there wrapping his arms around her again.

“Seriously, Ben?”

“I have steps, and we don’t want to aggravate your ankle anymore.”

“You’re being overbearing about this. As much as I hate hospitals, I’m feeling rather tempted right now.”

Ben closed the door of his car with his hip then leaned against it. He dangled the keys from the hand wrapped around her shoulder. “Take the keys, Rey, you’re on door duty.”

“You’re not going to let me walk are you?”

“Nope.”

“You do know I can just lean on you right?”

“Yup.”

“You’re being a bit of a prick.”

“Eh.”

“Eh? Don’t you ‘eh’ me, Mister!”

“I like this better.”

Well, that shut her up. Rey stared up at his handsome face and tried to keep her stubborn glare going. The goofy lopsided grin of his was contagious. “Okay, fine. You win.”

“Hah! That’s twice tonight. Let’s see if it’s true.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, confused with his meaning. She watched the house draw ever closer. “What?”

“If all good things come in threes.”

Well, she was not going to be able to get her face to cool down anytime soon if he kept this up. She may as well have the words, ‘I love Ben Solo’ tattooed on her face. Rey marveled at the strength Ben had to not only hold her, but squat down so she could open unlock the front door and twist the knob, then stand back up without much effort.

She glanced at the jack-o-lantern in his front window. It was totally judging her right now. “Okay, so let’s say we skip the tour and get on with it.”

Ben smiled down at her and kicked his door closed. “As you wish.”

Ben then turned and carried her up the stairs, and suddenly Rey realized a bit too late how her words could be interpreted. “I, um, where are you taking me?”

“Med kit’s in the Master Bathroom. After I check it, you might want to soak in the tub for a bit.”

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

“Honestly?”

_Why did people ask that?_ “No, I want you to lie to me. Of course honestly!” Rey gave his shoulder a light swat.

“It would be a lie to say I don’t want you naked in my house,” Ben whispered, his eyes were suddenly very close, and filled with an intensity that had her squirming, “but that’s up to you, Rey. Plus, I need to see how your ankle is doing.”

They had reached the hallway, Ben turned to the right and continued to his bedroom. She had dreamed about being in that room for years, never quite like this. Nervous energy bubbled inside her.

Rey was flushed, “I don’t have any spare clothes.”

“You can wear something of mine,” Ben replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

He gently nudged the door open with his foot and Rey took in his bedroom. It was dark. Ben flicked the light switch and Rey realized it was still dark even with the fluorescent lighting. Black sheets and comforter on a mahogany bed frame, king size at least, which made sense as Ben was huge. He needed the extra length, the width however, a secret part of her longed to fill the empty side of his bed.

The walls were a deep, mahogany brown to match the wood of the bed frame and the two end tables. He also owned a matching dresser and Rey had to wonder if his mother had helped him pick out the furniture.

There was little in the way of knick knacks. The lack of personalization made her heart hurt. Ben used to collect rocks, they had done so together actually. His old room at his parent’s house had posters and action figures everywhere. Her eyes drifted to a solitary bookshelf (also mahogany) lined with books. At least that had not changed.

Rey felt them moving again and watched the bed come closer, the piece of furniture she had never seen, but had dreamed about sharing with him. She felt heat flare up in her cheeks once more. Ben lowered her to the bed. She released her hold on his neck and bounced a little. As she settled onto the mattress, she watched Ben kneel in front of her.

She felt his hand grip her injured leg and lift it, his other hand going to her shoe. The room was quiet, save for their breathing. The pounding of her heart was so loud she feared she might wake his neighbors with the ruckus it was causing. She watched his hands untie her shoe.

With a muttered apology, he slowly slipped it off her ankle. Rey did not cry, but Ben seemed to notice her pain, his gaze rose to meet her own when she winced. Without words, this seemed so intimate, so intense. Rey tried to get her mouth to open, to make words form, but she could not.

Ben frowned, then began pulling up her jeans. When his fingers brushed along her skin, she shivered, the air leaving her in a rush. He was so tender with her. Had she knocked herself unconscious in the haunted house and was currently dreaming? It could be true. If not for throbbing pain in her ankle, she would believe that to be the case. Then he was sliding her sock down her ankle, another wince, and a long shiver as his fingers trailed over her skin.

Once off, he set her sock aside and began to prod around the injury. His gaze shifted between what his hands were doing, and her face. Rey was entranced. After a few minutes, he gently set her foot to the side. He slowly lifted his gaze and Rey whimpered at the loss of his touch.

Trying to cut the tension she joked, “Give it to me straight, doc. Am I going to lose my foot?”

The smile that came to his lips cut the tension, but caused her stomach to perform an acrobatic routine worthy of a gold medal. “You’re very lucky, Mrs. Niima, you’ll get to keep your foot.”

“Miss,” Rey’s response was immediate, and so was Ben’s reaction.

“Rey-”

“I, um, well, what should I do then? Is it sprained?”

His eyes darkened when she interrupted him. Why, oh, why had she opened her mouth? She was supposed to be brave, not blurting out jokes to avoid the promised talk.

“It’s twisted, but I don’t think you’ve sprained it too bad. I’ll call my Uncle in the morning and have him come out to give us a second opinion, if you want.”

Her heart sang show tunes when he spoke about them as an ‘us’. “Okay. You mentioned a bath?”

Ben hung his head and chuckled. “Here I thought you were eager to talk, Rey.”

“Ben-” Rey frowned, no, she needed to think. She wanted time to gather her words. She wanted, no, needed this to go right. She was brave, but she wanted to do this right, have her mind clear. “Later, once I soak my ankle for a bit. I, I want to talk with you.”

Ben’s eyes watched her, and he seemed to come to a conclusion he liked. Beaming at her, he stood up and lifted her into his arms once more. “You’ll like it, it has jets.”

Rey, about to protest his carrying her once more, was appeased at the mention of him having a Jacuzzi tub. “Oh?”

“I have bubble bath,” he incentivized her further.

“Oh, really?” Rey was perfectly content to let him carry her all over his house if bubble bath and a Jacuzzi tub was on the table.

“Yup.”

Ben flicked on the bathroom light and Rey gasped. The tile was a grey marble, the walls painted a similar shade. This room felt much lighter than his bedroom. The aforementioned Jacuzzi bathtub was huge. She was willing to bet two Ben-sized humans could fit into it with ease.

He still had little in the ways of knick knacks, but Ben was less organized when it came to his plethora of hair products. They were all over his sink, in some weird fashion that probably made sense to him. He had even left his cap off his toothpaste that morning.

Speaking of which, “I don’t have a toothbrush.”

“I have spares in the bottom drawer,” Ben pointed to the bathroom sink and Rey smiled. Ben had become far more prepared in the last few years.

“Unopened, I hope.”

“You could always use mine when I’m done.”

Ben sat Rey on the counter and set to work filling up the tub and grabbing some bubble bath from under the sink. “You’re a grown man who likes to take bubble baths? What would people say?”

“It is perfectly legitimate to want to pamper myself on occasion,” Ben argued, pouring the soap into the running water. “You still like your water lava hot?”

“Do you?” Rey shot back. Once, long ago, before puberty, the two had occasionally bathed together. Leia lamented the fact that her children enjoyed being in scalding hot water.

“Yup.”

“Same here.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you to it,” Ben turned to face her, “towels should be in the closet.”

Rey could not help herself, “oh, you’re leaving me by myself? You sure you can trust me to make it in the tub? Or even undress myself?”

Ben stopped and turned back towards her, the heat in his gaze so intense she might as well have been staring into a volcano. “Rey, if I stay in here with you while you get undressed, you won’t be bathing, you’ll be-”

Ben turned and walked out the door. He did not need to finish his statement. He was closing the door when he spoke again. “We’re talking before I consider taking you the way I’ve been dreaming for years, Rey. Please be careful though.”

 

* * *

 

She was fucked, utterly and completely fucked. Stripping down and gingerly stepping into the tub, a hiss of pleasure and pain escaped her lips. Rey sank down into the water and blew a few bubbles.

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, Ben had been feeling the same way she had for the past ten years. The possibility that he had been harboring feelings for her had her biting her lips to prevent the squeal from pouring out.

She tested the different setting for the jets in the tub. While one eased the ache in her back, it was too much for her injured ankle to handle. There was a few minutes of trial and error. Too much, too little, a weird pulse, until finally, Rey had found _bliss._ The jets rolled the water along in a stream that danced around her, the tub filling with soapy bubbles, the scent of warm, freshly baked cookies coiling around her and dragging her stress away.

Rey leaned back to rest her neck against the cool tile of the bathtub, the heat of the water taking her aches and pains away and dissolving them into nothing. She lay in the bath for what could have been hours, her fingers appearing more raising than smooth. She looked over towards the closet that Ben told her held the towels. She lifted herself just an inch and felt the sting of cooler air bite at her flesh.

No, she would stay for a little longer, keep the fluttering hope in her heart alive. Ben had been sending so many signals tonight. They clashed with each other in her mind, and she rose her hand to face and groaned, the water sloshing around like her mind.

He could want her. He could, also, just as likely, want her less than she wanted him, or he just wanted her this one night. She would never know. She would not know unless she left the warm cocoon of the bath.

_Time to be brave._

With a grunt and a herculean effort, Rey braced herself. Careful not to put her weight onto her foot, she pulled herself out of the bath. Quickly, she hobbled towards the closet at the other end of the bathroom.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Rey twisted the knob and flung open the door. She expected to be met with large fluffy towels, instead all she found were hand towels and washcloths. Picking one up, she studied it, willing it to grow so she could dry off. Her body was shivering now, and she needed to dry off.

Her head turned as she heard the door behind her swing open.

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I forgot to put away the laundry. I have the towels here,” Ben had his eyes slammed shut and a basket of folded towels under one arm, “I’ll just leave them here.”

She was torn between yelling at him, or teasing him. A Cheshire smile formed on her lips. “Oh, but Ben, I have a towel.”

Ben opened his honey brown eyes, and his gaze locked with her own. The basket of laundry clattered to the floor. He was stunned for a few seconds before his hand flew up to cover his eyes with an audible smack.

“Oh my god. Rey, you’re naked!” He squeaked.

Rey arched a single brow. _Seriously, hot and cold. Can you just pick a temperature, please? Preferably hot._

“Of course I am. I have no other clothes, and just got out of the bath.”

Ben continued to turn red and stammered, “O-of course you are. I, well, I um, I’ll get you s-something to wear then.”

“Ben,” Rey called, halting his retreat mid turn, “I think I’m going to need some help getting out of here. Don’t want to fall and injure myself more.”

Rey watched the red drain from his cheeks, a ghostly pale color taking hold. Her eyes were hyper focused on his lips, enough to see them tremble. “Rey, I-”

“Ben, I’m in your bathroom, naked, asking you to carry me to your bed.”

His hand fell away from his eyes, and he opened them, slowly. His arm swayed at his side. He approached her as if in a trance, his arms moving mechanically as he wrapped her into his embrace. He lifted her with ease, his gaze trained on her face. Rey could only do the same.

She felt them glide through the bathroom and into his bedroom. The chill in the room doing little now to cool off the heat beginning to simmer inside her. The comforter was soft against her skin. His touch, hands sliding down her arm and legs as he laid her down, brought the simmer to a boil.

As Ben began to pull away, her hand shot out and gripped the sleeve of his plaid shirt. Her eyes shined with want, a plea not to leave her dying on her lips as his own parted to inhale. A shiver racked his shoulders and she tugged on the sleeve in her grasp.

“Stay,” whispered into the room, breaking the silence.

Ben wrenched himself from her grasp, and her heart crashed to earth, the soft bed, her crater. Tears welled in her eyes, and a sob rose up in response to his rejection. She followed him with her eyes towards the bathroom. She watched him bend down and grab a towel then flick off the bathroom light.

Rey slammed her eyes shut, not wishing to witness the rejection on his face. She heard him shuffle about his room. She threw an arm over her eyes, hoping the shield could protect her from further humiliation. She heard a click, then nothing for a few minutes.

Sucking in a ragged breath, she removed her arm and dared to take a peek. _Be brave._ The room was dark once more, save for the pale moonlight flooding in from the windows. Her eyes flicked around the room. She heard the sound of something hitting the floor and her eyes zeroed in on the sound.

She gasped, her hand coming to her lips. Pressing down, sure she had to be imagining things, there was no way Ben Solo stood by the window with a chest from chiseled marble staring down at her. Then her hallucination spoke.

“I wish we weren’t doing this,” he began.

The sob from before managed to sneak past her defenses. Tears spilled from her eyes. _Is he going to sleep with me out of pity?_ Rey’s hand slammed into the bed as she sat up. “No! Don’t you fucking dare, Solo. You don’t get to do this!”

He shifted, back suddenly ramrod straight. “You?” he seemed confused, but then his confusion must have given way to his anger. “You wanted me to stay. To do this!”

“I wanted you to _want_ to do it! Not out of some form of pity or ridiculous sense of duty!” She screamed back, her body shaking and not from the cold. No, the chill in her blood had nothing to do with her damp flesh.

“What in the fuck makes you think I don’t want to do this? That I haven’t dreamed about doing this with you for years?”

He threw his arm to the side, taking a step closer to the bed.

She held her hand up to protect her heart. If he came closer, she might not have the strength left to resist him, to keep her heart from shattering beyond repair.

“The hell do you mean? You’ve treated me like I was nothing for years!”

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. Ben threw his head back and laughed. “Says the woman who told Poe she would never be Ben Solo’s girl!”

Rey was about to attempt to stand and scream at him, had been in the process when his words clicked within her mind. She fell back to the bed with a gasp. “That-”

“You think it was easy being around you? Wanting you and knowing you didn’t feel the same. Trying to figure out how to make you see me as someone who adored you? Who would love you like you deserved.”

He came closer, her hand no longer held up in defense of her heart. His legs were touching the bed now. She could clearly see the war of emotions going on within his soul, how he burned for her on so many levels: Regret, anger, desperation, desire, lo-

“I’m the one taking the pity, fuck, Rey, not you.”

He was knelt on the bed now, his words harsh, but hidden underneath the soft plea was clear to her.

She sat up, and watched him flinch. She raised her hand. “I’ve loved you since the moment you first held out your hand to me Ben.”

His jaw dropped. “But, you said-”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Ben, I want you,” she whimpered, her hand coming to cup his cheek, willing him to see the need swimming in her eyes, her very soul. “Please.”

As if she had spoken the magic word, he was on her, his body moving to cover her own. His lips crashed upon her, like she was the shore and he the wave coming to greet her. It was not gentle, lips and teeth and tongues battled. A cacophony of emotions flowing from one into the other and back again, unleashing all restrained needs and desires until it was all washed away.

When the burn of her lungs grew too great, Rey pulled back, gulping in air, and staring up at the one she had adored for so long. She came to realize it was not only their lips that had joined the battle. No, their hands, so long spent looking but not touching, were not being denied now. Her hands were tangled in his hair, his were cradling her neck and back.

Ben helped her to sit up, bringing them both upright. He rested his forehead against her own. “Don’t tease me, Rey.”

“Did you mean it?” her hands gripped his hair, as if she might be swept away if she let go.

“What? Everything I’ve ever said to you I’ve meant,” he frowned.

“At the haunted house,” her words were so fragile, a single glare from him would destroy them.

His eyes darkened, drooped, and finally closed. Ben took a deep breath and just nodded his head. When his eyes opened she was blown away by his intensity. “Let me show you how much I love you, Rey.”

With a gasp, his lips were on her own once more. Together this time, they crashed to the bed. When her body once more cried out for oxygen, she tugged his head away. His lips trailed along her cheek and further south.

Open mouth kisses placed upon every exposed inch. “You taste better than in my dreams.”

Over her body, his lips danced. His hands held her close, rubbing soothing circles at her hips. “I want to worship you every night.”

His exploration had made its way to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the bud between his teeth. He tugged and rolled it around in his mouth. Her blood was boiling now, needy mewls escaping her.

“Have you here in my arms always.”

He paid devotion to her other breast, pressed his jean covered hips into her own. She could feel the rigid length of his cock rub against her. A hiss escaped them both. “Spend every moment basking in your light.”

“Ben!” Rey cried out, her hands moving to his shoulders, then drifting to his biceps, gripping the corded muscle under her hands.

“I can’t, Rey, I can’t wait. Please say there is more than tonight.” He was above her, she could feel the trembling of his arms.

“As long as you’ll have me.”

Her eyes locked with his own. They were frozen for a moment of time. With a snap, he was off her and fumbling with his jeans, shucking them off as if they were on fire, boxers going straight along with them. He was back over her and his lips were slanted over her own.

Hands could not get enough, could not decide where they should rest. Ben lifted her hips and his eyes darkened. “Never again will another man touch you.”

Rey flushed, but remembered it was Halloween. She was being brave for Halloween. She met his gaze and declared, “There has never been a man before you.”

This froze his frenzied hands, stilled his breath, and Rey feared she may have said too much.

A smile spread across his lips, eyes drank her in, and his lips parted in wonder. “You’re-”

“Yes.”

Ben laughed, dropping from his hands to his forearms. He leaned to her ear and whispered, nibbling the lobe.

“I’m so glad I waited for you too, my little light.”

Rey’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Ben rose and laid himself at her side, his hand trailing down her body. He cupped her pussy, a single finger dipping inside her.

“Ben, wha-” her words were cut off.

His finger began playing her like the clarinet he had played in high school. Deft digits bringing her to climax faster than she had ever dreamed, showing her just what he could do with her body.

His name was a prayer from her lips. As his fingers fucked her raw, she screamed into his kiss, his lips barely able to contain her pleasure. Her fingers dug into his arms, biting into the skin, holding on for dear life.

Never before had she felt such pleasure.

“Look at me, Rey,” Ben ordered, her eyes flying open at his command.

She wanted to retract her earlier statement. Now he the most handsome she had ever seen him; a sheen of sweat to his skin, bathed in moonlight, eyes dark with desire, lips full and bruised from their kisses.

Rey watched as Ben brought his wet fingers to his lips, each one going into his mouth. Slowly pulling them out, feasting on the taste of her, the grin spread across his face could only be described as wolfish. After he had finished his meal, he hummed and slung his body back over her own.

“Later, I’m going to eat you out until you beg me to stop, but for now, I can’t wait any longer, Rey.”

Ben reached a hand down and began rubbing himself up and down her slit, then stopped, his eyes growing wide and he scrambled towards one of his nightstands.

Rey reached out and caught his wrist. “I’m on the pill.”

Ben stopped dead, and whipped his head down to look at her. “What? Why?”

“Woman issues, Ben. I’d rather not get into them right now. Are you going to fuck me like you want to, or question my medical decisions?”

He needed no further convincing, in moments he was over her again, sucking a mark into her neck, while coating his cock with her slick.

“I am going to ruin your beautiful pussy.”

Rey shivered, and waited to feel him take the gift she had been saving just for him. She bit her lip as she felt the tip of his cock slowly sinking inside her. She arched her hips. He was going so slowly.

“Patience, Rey, I want to savor this moment.”

While Rey could agree that it was an important moment, she had waited long enough. “I’ve waited long enough, Ben. Please, please, don’t make me wait a moment longer.”

Ben slammed into her, while his thumb circled her clit. With one stroke, he had taken her, and she cried out. Her arms came around his back, nails digging into his skin and scraping down. After years of dreaming of this moment it was _finally_ here.

Ben was still above her, except for his thumb, he seemed frozen. “Ben, please!”

He watched in wonder, “Shouldn’t you be crying? Didn’t that hurt?”

Rey dug her nails into his back. “If you don’t fuck me right now-”

Ben pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside her. Both howled with pleasure, like a snowball spiraling downhill, their passion had been fully unleashed. There was no more room for gentle.

His grip on her hip was near bruising, as his hips pistoned into her own. She could only hold on as Ben hammered her into the mattress. He set a brutal pace, rough and hard. She had broken his restraint, and now she was happily paying the price.

She forced her eyes to watch the beautiful creature her love had become. Passion had transformed him; eyes sealed shut, mouth open, a mix of pants and moans curling around them.

They were racing towards the edge of a cliff and the brakes were out. With oblivion before them, Rey gave his hair a yank.

Ben lifted his gaze to hers and their lips sealed together, moans transferring from one to the other. The wet sound of skin slapping together filled their ears. A coil within her was winding tighter with every thrust.

With a deep, arching thrust he hit some place deep inside her she had never even known existed before. The coil released and her whole body braced for impact. Never had she felt an orgasm so intense her voice was stolen from her. Mouth open in a silent scream, she rode out her pleasure, her mind going blank.

When she came to her senses ,Ben was still mercilessly driving into her. She allowed her eyes to rove over him, _her_ Ben. She had come to just in time to see a sight that would be forever burned into her soul.

His eyes stared down at her, as if she hung the very stars in the sky. Mouth open, he cried out her name like a prayer. He bottomed out and she felt the rush of his seed release as his whole body shuddered above her.

They stayed like that, spasms wracking his body as they both worked to claim breath. His honey brown orbs stared down at her, darkened to amber. His lips lifted to a soft serene smile. With a hiss he pulled out of her, and rolled himself to the side. For a few minutes the only sound Rey could hear, aside from the blood rushing through her body, was their panting.

Rey turned to look at him as Ben rolled off the bed and flung back the covers. “Get under the covers, sweetheart.”

Rey did not miss the change in nickname. She crawled under the covers and watched Ben walk around to the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and settled inside.

Unable to keep away, as if gravity was dragging them together, Rey curled into his side. Resting her head on his chest, she placed one hand curled to her chin, the other splayed open above his heart.

Ben wrapped an arm around her, tucking her closer and pinning her in place, his other hand entwined their fingers together. He turned his head towards her and kissed the crown of her head. “I’ve wanted to have you like this since high school,” he finally broke the comfortable silence.

“I have too, Ben. Why didn’t you say something?” Rey bit her lip.

The hand on her back began caressing her, rubbing up and down. She purred and snuggled closer to his warmth. “I thought you didn’t want me. What you said...” he trailed off, eyes turning away from her.

“That was in response to Poe calling me your girlfriend. I thought _you_ would never want _me_ ,” she admitted, “then you stopped hanging out with me, and as time went on I just thought it was the truth.”

Ben let out a huff, “So much wasted time.”

Rey nodded her head, and began nuzzling into his chest. “What a way to make up for it though.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I plan on spending years making up for that.”

Rey stopped her nuzzling and faced him, “Good. I hope you know you’re not getting rid of me now.”

Ben pressed his lips to her forehead once more. “Noted. I love you, Rey Niima.”

“I love you too, Ben Solo.”

 

* * *

 

Years later, on another All Hallows Eve, a man stood in a field, surrounded by reds yellows and oranges. He was wearing a costume and waiting for a woman. He was tall, handsome, a bit arrogant at times, but altogether adorable. He was also hers, just as she was his. She was wearing the matching set to his pair, his Arwen to her Aragorn.

Rey was going to change her life this Halloween, something that would hold true until her last day on this earth. She was going to be brave, she was going to be happy, but above all things, she was going to be cherished by the man staring at her like she had been staring at him all their lives, like he was the entire universe.

Sure, they had their ups and downs. They were a passionate pair. Always he had been in her peripheral. She had learned that she too had always been in his. Neither of them were brave enough to take that step, until one Halloween, some clowns, a chainsaw, and a haunted house made them be brave and face their deepest fear.

Halloween was not the holiday for miracles. Halloween was a time to be something else, to transform into anything a person wanted. She wanted to be only one thing from this Halloween forward, she needed only to be brave.

With a bit of Halloween spirit, she took the first step down the aisle, friends and family around her. Colorful costumes, and leaves all around, she walked towards the man she had always adored.

This was why she had agreed to go to a haunted house on Halloween Night. Going to that haunted house had been the second best decision of her life. The first? Falling in love with Benjamin Organa-Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> I may decide to put this into a holiday collection. Not sure the idea is bouncing around in my head. We'll see how things go idea wise if that's possible.


End file.
